


Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Prince Callum

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), Naruto, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Epic Battles, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Rap Battles, Rap Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: It's the hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village versus the snarky prince of Katolis. And now...they're facing off to prove who is the better MC...
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction





	Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Prince Callum

## AMAZING RAP SKIRMISHES OF FICTION! 

## NARUTO UZUMAKI

## VERSUS

## PRINCE CALLUM

## BEGIN!

* * *

[(In case you want a beat while you read this, I was listening to this while writing the lyrics out)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OikNPm4vkGo&ab_channel=KevinMadrigal)

**Naruto Uzumaki**

This less interesting Sokka better be nervous 

Because I'm a rapping god, fighting here for the purpose -

\- Of killing this wannabe Harry Potter

Who made out with the girl who tried to kill his father

Hey newsflash kid, you're not a fucking anime

You're as deluded as those losers who make RW-BaY

Your girl's pretty ugly, horns and only four fingers? 

Should've stuck with Claudia, she's hotter and thicker

Just to be nice, good work with the gay rep

Shame that the rest of your show is a giant misstep

Bad accents, and unfunny comedic segments

You're not revolutionary with your political sections

You ripped off Daenerys' story and my running

Your lack of originality is quite stunning 

By the way, tell Aaron Ehasz it's not the fifties

Being a misogynist today? That's pretty shitty. 

**Prince Callum**

Oh sorry, I was actually scrolling Twitter

Because I wasn't sure if your verse was canon or filler

Time for the Prince of Katolis to spit rhymes that are flawless

And kill this ugly bitch with the tacky frog wallet

Not Japanese so not anime is your advice

It’s just funny coming from blonde hair and blue eyes

And before you mention Rayla, you married Hinata

No personality, just has big tatas

Aaron sucks, but Kishimoto can't write women

They're either housewives, irrelevant or sex kittens

And your story, what the fuck happened near the end? 

You're part alien now, and you had to battle your best friend -

\- again, oh geez, here we go with another betray

Speaking of rip-offs, Sasuke ripped off Hiei

Your show declined, you're losing fans to My Hero

And Boruto blew harder than when I use _Aspiro!_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Was that supposed to hurt me? Yawn, time to get gone

I'm gonna hit you with a lyrical Rasengan

There's no way you can beat me, I'm the people's preference

And your raps suck harder than the first reign of King Ezran 

**Prince Callum**

Your show has bad writing, just look at Sakura

And despite shadow clones and Kurama's chakra-

-you missed your inauguration and your children's birthdays

Just saying, Ezran is a better king than you are hokage

**Naruto Uzumaki**

You still going? Okay, time to rip you apart 

How about come up with something new and stop ripping Avatar 

I've saved the world countless times, my show aged like fine wine

While your dad committed a dragon hate crime

You got three seasons, and all of them suck 

And Soren's redemption arc? No one gives a fuck.

Also, you gotta read a book just to watch season four?

I'd rather get involved in another shinobi world war 

**Prince Callum**

Sorry again, just got off the phone with Netflix 

Renewed up to season 7, beat that with your ninja tricks 

Your raps are underdeveloped, like most of your cast

You should've told your writer to stop kissing Sasuke's ass 

You talk about killing me, but you don't actually kill 

But you can't talk-no-jutsu out of this, I'll rap until -

\- you get it through to your head, like Minato and the redhead

That your chances of winning is like your parents; dead 

* * *

## WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!

## AMAZING RAP SKIRMISHES OF FICTION!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm a RWBY fan so writing that RWBY diss hurt me. But I kept it in for the culture! It's battle rap, you gotta go all-in with the disses.


End file.
